coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7074 (11th May 2009)
Plot The crowd stares in amusement at the naked photo of Dev. He's confused but Tara puts him straight telling him it's payback for sleeping with Lisa behind her back. David shows Gary an iPod and a Wii and pretends they're stolen. Amber's appalled to find out Dev cheated on Tara. She asks Darryl if she can move in with him and Teresa. Umed takes Dev's side saying how he never trusted Tara. Luke flirts with Michelle which annoys Peter. Dev drags Tara back to his flat demanding an explanation. He's gutted to find that Amber has decorated the flat and left them a bottle of champagne to celebrate the engagement that never was. Even Tara is momentarily thrown. Eileen finds Paula shouting drunkenly through Julie's letterbox. Eileen takes her back to No.11 and they have a heart to heart. Mary cooks an international meal for Emily and Norris to get him in the mood for their world tour in the motor-home. Norris is uneasy. Dev tries to explain to Tara how he only slept with Lisa once after Tara had dumped him but Tara refuses to listen. They row and Tara slaps Dev round the face. Paula apologises to Julie and they make up. Paula tells Julie how it was Eileen who made her see sense. Julie thanks Eileen and they agree to be friends. Tara packs her things and leaves. Dev desperately tries to get hold of Amber but she's refusing to take his calls. Dev cries alone in his flat. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Umed Alahan - Harish Patel *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson Guest cast *Justin Turner - Ralph Gassmann *Minnie Chandra - Poppy Jhakra *Paula Carp - Sharon Duce *Phil - Richard Sargent Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Victoria Court *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Ayesha Dharker as Tara Mandal. *The reporter asking bystanders for information on the events is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tara ensures Dev is humiliated in front of all the neighbours; a meeting with Paula makes Eileen feel sorry for Julie; and Peter competes with Luke for Michelle's affections. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,700,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow (with a thermometer in his mouth): "It's a funny looking thermometer, this." Blanche Hunt: "It's rectal, but it's been through the dishwasher." Category:2009 episodes